what he meant was (i love you)
by keepingitprecious
Summary: AU. "Will you let a gentleman escort you there?"... "Well, I don't know. Do you know any?"... "Would you settle for a dashing scoundrel instead?"... "I could." The cold outside leads Emma to the Storybrooke Library where she encounters a new book and a handsome man with piercing blue eyes.


**What He Meant Was "I Love You"**

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

Storybrooke's main street was deserted the afternoon Emma left her apartment. Alexandra was out for the weekend at Boston, and the apartment felt empty without her friend's tinkling laughter. The wind blew too harshly and the sky looked too ominous for the citizens of the quiet sea-side town to be out on a Friday afternoon. The cold was chilling to the bone, and the air seemed to freeze her nose. The young blonde rubbed her gloved hands together quickly, to gather some kind of heat, and she made a mental note to stop into Granny's on her way back home for some hot cocoa. Her destination in question, the Storybrooke Clock Tower, was just down the road and Emma brought the collar of her pea-coat closer to her neck to shield herself from the cold.

Emma welcomed the musky smell of all the old books when she pulled open the doors to the Storybrooke Library with some much needed force. The noise of the wind outside was a dull roar once the doors had fallen shut behind her. Emma's boots clacked loudly on the mustard-and-pearl-checkered linoleum flooring as she walked in, putting her gloves into her pockets and hanging her coat, scarf, and beanie on the hat rack by the door. She ran her fingers through her tangled curls and cupped her hands over her mouth, exhaling deeply to gain heat. Her mother's friend, Belle, looked up from her latest novel and smiled sweetly at the young woman, recognising it was that time again. Emma nodded back respectfully with a grin and disappeared through the archway, past the mineshaft that led under the town.

Belle was a fellow lover of books, and she was one of the few who respected Emma's need for privacy and solitude. She knew what it felt like to fall into a novel, to be enthralled by the new worlds that lay waiting on the bookshelves, to be captivated by the tales of heroes defeating villains, to be in love with the romantics. They were kindred spirits in the sense and Emma held her in the highest regards.

Once she was alone, Emma breathed easy. She ran her fingers gently along the spines of each novel like a sweet caress. They were not just books, but they were portals. They were an escape from her dreary life in Storybrooke. Behind her thick framed glasses, her eyes switched from cover to cover while she searched for a new tale to be told. She could rival Belle in how many of the texts she had read in the library, but never surpass it. There was always another story to be written, another tale to be told. Her mind whirled with thousands of images from each title that her eyes scanned, remembering the story that was paired with the name. She divulged deeper into the library, and soon came across fewer and fewer books that she had read before.

If it had been anyone else, they would have missed it. But Emma paused when she came across a small paperback novel that was hidden away between two biology textbooks from the local school. She frowned and extracted the text, blowing away the dust on the cover. She wondered how Belle could leave a book like this in its state, but then thought better. Maybe she didn't know it was there? She was still fixing the library since the earthquake a few weeks ago, so there was no telling how many books were still to be uncovered.

The book was weathered with a bent spine and yellowing pages. The cover was a simple black-and-white drawing of a masked man hold a cutlass with a black mask over his eyes, and the title of 'The Princess Bride' called out to her in bold charcoal. It had that distinct smell of old book and musk, and Emma had to physically restrain herself from inhaling the scent deeply. There was no telling how long exactly it had been hiding in the depths of the public library, but Emma knew it had been a while since this little novel had seen sunlight.

Her mind made up, Emma turned back from the depths of the building and towards Belle in the foyer. She turned the book over and over in her hands, handling it gently like it was priceless treasure. A good book was like gold, and she knew a good book when she saw one. Her night of sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine in her hand and the book under her nose was already planned and waiting for her at home. Her thoughts of which bottle to open once she walked into her apartment were interrupted by a collision into a solid mass of a man.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, her mouth in the shape of an o. Strong hands were tentatively grasping her upper arms to stop her from falling onto the ground. She looked up at the person she collided into with the full intent to apologise for her clumsiness, but at the sight of his face the words wouldn't leave her mouth. The most devastatingly gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life was looking back at her with a sheepish grin.

He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and they reminded her of the sea after a storm. They twinkled with mischief despite the lack of light, and gazed at her as if she were the only person he wanted to see at that moment. His hair was the same shade of night and looked as if it would have been kept neatly combed to the side if not for the wind outside. He had a blindingly beautiful white smile that shone and endearingly stretched from ear to ear. He had a subtle scar on his right cheek that was more decorative than disfiguring, and the cold had turned his cheeks into a rosy colour. He had a five o'clock shadow that covered his neck and his jaw, which looked strong enough to cut glass.

Emma suddenly wished she had made an effort with her appearance that day.

Realising she was staring at the poor man, she blushed profusely and stepped away from his warm touch quickly. He seemed to smile more broadly at her. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and I was distracted and I can't apologise enough for-!"

"It's really quite alright, lass. I'm not easily broken, I swear." He replied with a slight Irish brogue to his voice and a charming smile on his face. Emma swore that she swooned when he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah! I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She replied, smiling shyly at him. Her cheeks were blazing crimson and the temperature felt warm enough to heat her apartment for a month. He gazed back at her with what appeared to be adoration.

"Aye…" He trailed off, his eyes glued to her face. They held such intensity and passion that it was overwhelming to be in such close proximity to him. Something seemed to click within his mind and he straightened up, sticking his hand out towards her. "Killian Jones. And you are?"

"Emma," she placed her hand into his, relishing in the warmth there. A shot of electricity travelled up her arm at his touch and stuttered her heart. "Emma Swan."

"Emma…" Killian murmured her name like it was a prayer and she never wanted anyone else to say it again. It would not sound the same ever again thanks to Killian. He held her hand a fraction longer than expected, his eyes glazed over as they looked at her, before he shoved his own hand into his jeans pockets. She missed his touch on hers already. "So what's a beautiful lass like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, most likely the same thing that you're doing here…?" Emma replied, holding up her battered copy of 'The Princess Bride' with a small smile. "There wasn't all that much to do back in my apartment today."

"Two great minds think alike…" He replied, holding up a copy of 'Treasure Island' that she had passed by earlier. She recalled the novel's adventures of pirates searching for buried treasure fondly. "That's a brilliant book that you have there in your hands. Treat it like diamonds."

"Oh, you've read it?" Emma asked, excitingly curious. She had been searching for someone to discuss books for such a long time. There was only so many times that she could bother Belle with such matters.

"_Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high_…" Killian murmured, looking thoughtfully at her. Emma looked up at him, suspecting that he was reciting a quote from the novel. He made it sound like magic and she would no doubt picture his voice whilst reading it tonight. "I have a feeling you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." She replied, breaking eye contact to focus on the cover. She ran her fingers over the drawing on the front and smiled fondly at it. She would treasure this book as if it were her own child. "What brought you here today, Killian Jones?" He laughed lightly.

"My roommate was too busy to hang out today, and I don't work on Fridays."

"Busy roommates seem to be a recurring element today." She responded, starting to walk back towards the entrance. He easily fell in step with her and their shoulders brushed together every now and then. Jolts of electricity raced through her from where his body touched hers. "Mine went to Boston for the weekend with her boyfriend."

"So you're all alone for the next few days?" He asked looking almost shocked at the idea of her spending a couple of days alone in her own apartment. Emma smiled sweetly at him, genuinely touched.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's only until Monday. If I get bored, I'll probably go and bother Ruby at Granny's or something." She added, feeling the strange urge to reassure him. He nodded thoughtfully, as if he were considering something about the local diner.

They passed into the main area of the library and stopped before Belle's desk. The two of them placed their books onto the counter, and Emma looked everywhere but at Killian's piercing eyes. She lost all her sense of control when he looked at her, and she needed to remain some-what coherent when talking to Belle. She would never hear the end of it from her mother if she found out that Emma was a giggly school girl in the presence of an attractive man.

Belle looked up at the two, expecting to only see the young blonde, and smiled knowingly at her when she saw Killian standing beside her. "Hello Emma, Killian. Find something new today?" She asked devilishly in her Australian accent, smiling at the couple.

"Surprisingly, yes. I had to go deep into the archives for this little treasure." The blonde replied, passing the librarian her adventure for the night. Belle smirked at her before sliding on her glasses and typing at her computer.

"So lass, what are your plans after this?" Killian asked, leaning casually against the desk and looking like the poster-boy for perfect ease. His shirt rose up to reveal a sliver of his toned abdomen and Emma's breath hitched at the sight. He had that tantalisingly arousing trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his low-hung jeans.

"I was actually planning on dropping into Granny's after this and grabbing a hot cocoa on the way home." She replied too quickly, turning back to Belle as she scanned the barcode on the back cover of her book. She refused to let him see her blush again, especially considering where her thoughts had been travelling.

"Will you let a gentleman escort you there?" He smirked at her, flashing his white smile at her devilishly. Belle looked up at Emma with a raised eyebrow, and she winked back at her. The blonde turned her head to the man beside her.

"Well, I don't know. Do you know any?" Emma flirted, taking her book from Belle with a gratuitous nod and walking over to the hat rack, gathering her winter clothes. Killian scratched behind his ear sheepishly as he handed his own book to Belle.

"Alright, would you settle for a dashing scoundrel instead?" He licked his lower lip and Emma inhaled sharply at the sight. She hoped that the blush dusting her cheekbones could be passed off for her sudden addition in layers.

"I could." Emma replied, sliding the book into her coat delicately. With her beanie in place on top of her blonde curls and her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, Emma turned to the doors with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Belle. Until next time, Killian."

"_As you wish…_" He murmured at her retreating back. Emma faltered in her movements for a moment, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, before shoving the doors open forcefully and vanishing into the street. Killian stared at the entrance with a bittersweet smile on his face until Belle cleared her throat. He turned to her and collected his book from her outstretched hand, noticing her raised eyebrow. "Aye, lass?"

"_As you wish_?" Belle queried, knowing the double meaning behind the phrase within the novel that Emma just walked out with.

Killian winked at her before following the blonde out of the building and onto the windy street outside. The Irishman's hopes of seeing her golden curls were dashed upon his discovery that he was alone on the streets of Storybrooke once more, her retreating form nowhere to be found.

_Thanks for reading guys! I'm still deciding whether to continue this as more than a one-shot, but for now this is where it ends!_

_Let me know what you thought! :)_


End file.
